reportagenfandomcom-20200213-history
Otto Katz (Schriftsteller)
Otto Katz (* 27. Mai 1895 in Jistebnice, Okres Tábor; † 3. Dezember 1952 in Prag) war ein österreichischer bzw. tschechoslowakischer Schriftsteller und im deutschen Widerstand gegen den Nationalsozialismus unter dem Decknamen Rudolf Breda tätig. Er wählte nach 1933 im Exil den Decknamen André Simone und behielt diesen bis zu seinem Tod bei. Leben Südböhmische Jugend in schwieriger Zeit Otto Katz war Sohn eines erfolgreichen Betreibers einer Leder-Fabrik und später eines Lebensmittelhandels, seine Mutter starb als er fünf Jahre alt war. Die Familie war deutschsprachig, nach der Einschulung kam auf ihn das Tschechische zu. Mit der Neuvermählung des Vaters ging ein Umzug von Jistebnice nach Prag einher, in dem um 1900 die jüdische Bevölkerungsgruppe nicht eindeutig zu den Nationalisten, die eine Loslösung von Österreich-Ungarn anstrebten, oder den Habsburger-freundlichen Deutschen gehörten − von Rassismus durchtränkte Anfeindungen lernte Katz bald kennen. Es war dann die Industriestadt Pilsen, in der er 1913 seinen Schulabschluss machte, durch Informationsmaterial vom Internationalen Sozialistenkongress 1907 in Stuttgart bereits zum Anhänger des Sozialismus geworden. Anschließend begann er in Wien ein Studium an der k. k. Exportakademie, bestand aber Prüfungen nicht und erlebte bald die Exmatrikulation. So wurde er zu Beginn des Ersten Weltkriegs eingezogen und nach vier Monaten verwundet, die Rekonvaleszenz nutze er zum Desertieren, erfolglos allerdings, er wurde aufgegriffen und sieben Monate inhaftiert. Von seinen beiden Brüdern fiel 1915 der nächstältere, Robert Katz. Otto Katz überlebte den Krieg, indem er erneut desertierte und sich bei seinem Vater in Pilsen versteckte. Beim ''Vogel Verlag'' in Pößneck/Thüringen wurde Katz im Januar 1919 Leiter der Versandabteilung, bald aber entlassen, nachdem er einen Streik organisiert hatte. Wieder in Prag arbeitet er bei dem Metallwaren-Hersteller Meva. In der Stadt brummte die Kulturszene, Katz wollte, ermutigt durch Rudolf Fuchs, Schriftsteller werden, veröffentlichte gestützt auf das Geld seines Vaters einen Band eher schwacher Gedichte und erntete die Schmeichelei eines literarischen Zirkels, der ansonsten sich an Katz' nicht enden wollender Bohème-Party erfreute. Er verkehrte im Umfeld des Poeten Max Brod, lernte Franz Kafka und Franz Werfel persönlich kennen, Egon Erwin Kisch entwickelte sich zu seinem Freund und lebenslangen Mitstreiter. Otto Katz spannte die kurz vor der Heirat stehende Schauspielerin Sonya Bogsová ihrem Verlobten aus, hatte nun eine Frau − aus der bis 1928 dauernden Ehe ging ihre Tochter Petra hervor −, tat aber gut daran, im Herbst 1921 den Wohnsitz nach Berlin zu verlegen.Jonathan Miles: The Nine Lives of Otto Katz. London u. a. 2010, S. 26−58 Berufliche Etablierung in Berlin Er wurde Kommunist und schloss sich 1922 der KPD an. Seinen Lebensunterhalt bestritt er als Kunstkritiker, was Besuche von Bühnen wie Max Reinhardts Deutschem Theater mit sich brachte, offenbar der Ort der Begegnung mit Marlene Dietrich, mit der er eine Verbindung unterhalten haben will.Alain Dugrand u. Frédéric Laurent: Willi Münzenberg. Artiste en révolution (1889–1940), Librairie Arthème Fayard, Paris 2008, S. 347 Er wurde Verlagsleiter bei einer linken politischen Wochenschrift, dem Tagebuch, von wo aus er 1927 den Sprung auf die Position des Verwaltungsdirektors des von Erwin Piscator geleiteten Theater am Nollendorfplatz schaffte. Piscator besaß nach Ansicht von Franz Jung, der beruflich „mit der Clique Katz-Lania zu tun“Franz Jung: Der Weg nach unten. Aufzeichnungen aus einer großen Zeit, (Neuwied 1961), Neudruck in Uwe Nettelbeck (Hrsg.): Die Republik, Salzhausen 1979, S. 326 u. 324 hatte, „weder die Geduld noch die Fähigkeit, Schauspieler zu entwickeln“. Stattdessen wurden die routinierten Darsteller der Berliner Bühnen ausgeliehen, was den Gagenetat der Bühne außerordentlich belastete. In der Position des Finanzverwalters habe Katz, vom Theater nichts verstehend, dies alles geschehen lassen. Als das Theater finanziell am Ende war und im September 1929 schloss, setzte sich Piscator für Otto Katz bei dem Verleger Willi Münzenberg ein, der eine Stelle für ihn hatte. Dank seines organisatorischen Geschicks galt er bald als die rechte Hand des „roten Pressezaren“ in Berlin. Seine Aufgabe war unter anderem die Beziehung zu Intellektuellen bis weit ins bürgerliche Lager, die zwar mit der Sowjetunion sympathisierten, aber niemals in einem Parteiverlag publiziert hätten. Er verhalf als GeschäftsführerHeinz Lorenz: Die Universum-Bücherei 1926−1939. Geschichte und Bibliographie einer proletarischen Buchgemeinschaft, Verlag Elvira Tasbach, Berlin 1996, S. 22 u. 173 der'' Universum-Bücherei für alle, einem Buchclub für Arbeiter, zu Beliebtheit und war mit ''Neun Männer im Eis – merklich propagandistisch eingefärbt„Der faschistische General Umberto Nobile bestieg Lundborgs Fokker.“ (O. Katz: Neun Männer im Eis. Berlin 1929, S. 145). Ironischerweise trat der „faschistische“ Nobile 1931 in den Dienst der Sowjetunion. Problematisch ist weniger die Heroisierung der an der Rettungsaktion beteiligten Sowjetbürger, als die Abwertung der Besatzung der „Italia“ („…, des Papstes Segen begleitet sie.“ ebd.: S. 61) bis auf die niedrigste Stufe: „Zappi zwang Malmgreen in den Kältetod und fraß ihn dann.“ (ebd.: S. 182) Hierzu auch der Artikel „Finn Malmgren“ in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia. – auch als Autor sehr erfolgreich. Wandlung zum Komintern-Agenten Allerdings waren die Monate in Piscators Theater nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, die Behörden hielten ihn für verantwortlich für eine nicht beglichene Steuerschuld von sechzehntausend Mark,H.-A. Walter: Ein Opfer seiner selbst. In: Das Plateau, Nr. 36, August 1996, S. 8 eine Gefängnishaft drohte. Die Rettung war ein von Münzenberg Ende 1930 bewerkstelligter Einsatz als Geschäftsführer der deutschen Abteilung dessen Moskauer Filmproduktion Meschrabpom.Babette Gross: Willi Münzenberg. Eine politische Biographie, Stuttgart 1967, S. 319–320 Eine regelrechte Ausbildung könnte aus dem sprachbegabten „Don Juan“ ein wertvolles Mitglied des Apparats machen, und tatsächlich verwandelte sich Otto Katz im Kontakt mit dem sowjetischen Spionagedienst von einem Menschen mit bürgerlichen Gewohnheiten in einen treuen Funktionär Moskaus.Margarete Buber-Neumann: Von Potsdam nach Moskau. Stationen eines Irrweges, Stuttgart 1957 (2. Aufl. 1958), S. 204 Im Dezember 1931 heiratete er dort die sieben Jahre jüngere, aus Wilhelmshaven stammende Ilse Klagemann, die dem elterlichen, bürgerlichen Milieu nach dem Kieler Matrosenaufstand den Rücken gekehrt und ihren Weg in die KPD genommen hatte. Katz lernte Russisch und schrieb Artikel für Münzenbergs Zeitungen Berlin am Morgen und Welt am Abend. Die Stelle bei Meschrabpom brachte ihn zusammen mit alten Bekannten wie Piscator − Der Aufstand der Fischer war dessen erstes Filmprojekt − und neuen wie Joris Ivens, der drei Jahre später im Sinne der Komintern über den Spanischen Bürgerkrieg arbeiten würde. Die meiste Zeit kam aber der Internationalen Lenin-Schule zu, die zur Vermittlung von Spionagetechniken eine Niederlassung in Kunzewo hatte. Katz wurde vorbereitet auf die Arbeit als „Illegaler“, der falsche Namen benutzt, am Einsatzort nicht mit der lokalen KP zusammenkommt und nicht den Schutzschirm der Immunität eines Botschaftsangehörigen in Anspruch nehmen kann. Ursprünglich hatten die Sowjets Münzenberg davon abgeraten, den „bürgerlichen“ Otto Katz bei sich aufzunehmen, auch ließen sie sich Zeit und waren sehr vorsichtig bei der Auswahl ihrer Agenten. Es sprach also für ihn, dass sie ihm eine wichtige Tätigkeit bei der Neuaufstellung der Komintern in Paris gaben.Jonathan Miles: The Nine Lives of Otto Katz. London u. a. 2010, S. 92−103 Braunbuch-Herausgeber in Paris Von Münzenberg 1933 nach Frankreich beordert, arbeitete er in Paris an den beiden Aufsehen erregenden Braunbüchern, die in mehreren Sprachen herausgegeben wurden, mit. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel ihm die Stelle als Sekretär des sogenannten Marley-Komitees („Hilfskomitee für die Opfer des deutschen Faschismus“) zu.Babette Gross: Willi Münzenberg. Eine Politische Biographie, Stuttgart 1967, S. 321 Im Spanischen Bürgerkrieg war er Leiter der kommunistischen „Spanischen Nachrichtenagentur“. Auf vom Sowjetgeheimdienst in General Francos Machtbereich gesammeltem Material beruhte sein Buch Hitler in Spanien, erschienen im Pariser Verlag Denoël. Victor Gollancz' britischer Left Book Club wählte Katz’ The Nazi Conspiracy in Spain im Januar 1937 für den Start einer Sonderserie, die besonders dringende Themen anschnitt.John Lewis: The Left Book Club. An Historical Record, Victor Gollancz Ltd, London 1970, S. 30 Für den von Franco inhaftierten und mit dem Tode bedrohten Arthur Koestler inszenierte Katz zur Befreiung eine internationale Kampagne, die – nach Koestlers eigener Einschätzung – in keinem Verhältnis zu dessen Bedeutung für die Partei stand.Arthur Koestler: Die Geheimschrift. Bericht eines Lebens. 1932–1940, München u. a. 1955, S. 218 In Hollywood gründete er die Anti-Nazi League mit Dorothy Parker als Aushängeschild. Mexikanisches Exil Als Münzenberg anlässlich der Moskauer Prozesse begann, an der Weisheit Stalins zu zweifeln, wurden die deutschen Kommunisten in Paris aufgefordert, sich von ihm abzuwenden. André Simone kam nun häufiger in Kontakt mit tschechischen Kommunisten, als er für Hubert Ripka im Pariser Büro der geflüchteten tschechischen Regierung arbeitete. Nach Kriegsbeginn wurde er am 30. Dezember 1939 wenige Stunden interniert und danach zusammen mit seiner zweiten Frau Ilse Katz ausgewiesen. Er reiste in die USA, wo er in New York ein Jahr verbrachte.Alain Dugrand, Frédéric Laurent: Willi Münzenberg. Artiste en révolution (1889–1940). Paris 2008, S. 566. Eine Legende ist das von ihm selbst publizierte Abreisedatum 16. Juni 1940. (ebd.) In einer Schlüsselrolle bemühte er sich hier um Mexiko-Visa für in Frankreich Eingeschlossene, im Zusammenwirken mit dem schon vor Ort befindlichen Bodo Uhse, ein schwieriges Unterfangen allerdings nach dem Attentat auf Trotzki.Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Ein Beitrag zur Geschichte der politisch-kulturellen Emigration aus Deutschland (1937–1946). Stuttgart 1986, S. 23, 28 Nachdem abgesehen von Propaganda für ihn dort nichts mehr auszurichten war, bekam er nach Ablauf seines Visums eine neue Mission als „politischer Kommissar“ in Mexiko.Alain Dugrand u. Frédéric Laurent: Willi Münzenberg. Artiste en révolution (1889–1940). Paris 2008, S. 568 Beim Emigrantenverlag El libro libre fand er ein neues Feld, den Kampf gegen Hitler-Deutschland und für die Sowjetunion weiterzuführen – letztlich aber auch Tarnung für Aktivitäten wie die Beratertätigkeit beim moskauhörigen Gewerkschaftsführer Toledano.Babette Gross: Willi Münzenberg. Eine Politische Biographie. Stuttgart 1967, S. 322 Er wurde bald als Initiator eines stalinistischen Feldzuges gegen nicht linientreue Intellektuelle („Fünfte Kolonne“) wahrgenommen, was ihm die engagierte Gegnerschaft von Gustav Regler eintrug, der wegen Katz offen mit der KPD brach.Gustav Regler: Sohn aus Niemandsland. Tagebücher 1940–1943. In: Günter Scholdt, Hermann Gätje (Hrsg.): Gustav Regler, (Werke; Bd. 6). Stroemfeld Verlag, Basel u. a. 1994, S. 637 f. Regler schilderte, was sich im Juli 1941 in der großen Arena von Mexiko-Stadt zutrug: : „Nachdem einige Gewerkschaftsredner gesprochen hatten, wurde nach feierlicher Stille dem ‚soeben aus Frankreich gekommenen Kämpfer des Maquis, André Simon‘, das Wort erteilt. Katz-Simon, der aus den Vereinigten Staaten kam und niemals etwas von der französischen Untergrundbewegung gesehen hatte, bestieg das Podium, überbrachte die ‚flammenden Grüße seiner kämpfenden Kameraden‘ und versprach, ‚nach seiner Rückkehr in den Untergrund Frankreichs von dieser denkwürdigen Veranstaltung zu berichten…‘ Aber er blieb in Mexiko, wo er mit der bekannten Filmschauspielerin Dolores del Rio ein Hilfskomitee für die Opfer des Faschismus gründete.“Margarete Buber-Neumann: Von Potsdam nach Moskau. Stationen eines Irrweges. Stuttgart 1957 (2. Aufl. 1958), S. 205. M. B.-N. nennt ein falsches, um ein Jahr zu früh gelegenes Datum 14. Juli 1940. In der Zeitschrift Análisis porträtierte er ihn im Januar 1942 als skrupellosen Agenten,Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Stuttgart 1986, S. 470–475 woraufhin der Konflikt unter den politisch Exilierten in Mexiko eskalierte, bis am 7. Februar 1942 das liberale US-Blatt The Nation eingriff und bei Katz kluge Zurückhaltung anmahnte.Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Stuttgart 1986, S. 156 Bei den KP-intern auftretenden Fraktionierungen schloss sich André Simone der Gruppe um Paul Merker an,Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Stuttgart 1986, S. 74. In Mexiko gehörten sie zu den sechs führenden Persönlichkeiten der deutschsprachigen kommunistischen Exilgruppe. Bruno Frei behauptete, Otto Katz sei Merkers „eigentlicher Ratgeber“ gewesen. (ebd.: S. 416) der wiederum mit dem Quäker Noel Field in humanitären Fragen zusammenarbeitete. Dass Merker 1944 empfänglich war für die Idee des Zionismus, war nicht ein „vordergründig-taktisches bündnispolitisches Kalkül“,Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Stuttgart 1986, S. 320 sondern Ergebnis von Druck vor allem seitens André Simone, der als Mitbegründer und erster Sekretär der „Bewegung Freies Deutschland in Mexiko“ über den Bereich kultureller Berührungspunkte hinaus mit der prozionistischen Organisation „Logia Spinoza No. 1176 de Bené Berith“Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Stuttgart 1986, S. 317 zusammenarbeitete. Offenbar war er auch anonymer Chefredakteur der Ende 1944 erstmals erschienenen spanischsprachigen Monatszeitschrift Tribuna Israelita.Fritz Pohle: Das mexikanische Exil. Stuttgart 1986, S. 328 In Europa hatte Katz' Vater den Schrecken des Einmarsches von Hitlers Truppen nach Böhmen nicht überlebt und der älteste Bruder Leopold war ein Opfer des Holocausts geworden. Karrierehöhepunkt und Stalinismus in Prag Anfang 1946 ging er in die Tschechoslowakei, um dort am Aufbau des Sozialismus mitzuhelfen, zunächst als Chefredakteur des kommunistischen Zentralorgans Rudé Právo. Die gleiche Funktion hatte er nach dem Staatsstreich von 1948 beim offiziellen Parteiorgan Právo Lidu inne, später wurde er Chef der Presseabteilung des Außenministeriums.Arthur Koestler: Die Geheimschrift. Bericht eines Lebens. 1932–1940. München u. a. 1955, S. 431 Als Jude, Münzenberg-Mitarbeiter, West-Emigrant und Bekannter von Noel Field war er ein ideales Opfer, als Stalin beschloss, auch in den neuen Volksdemokratien Schauprozesse zu veranstalten, die alle die abschrecken sollten, die wie Tito eigene nationale Wege zum Sozialismus im Sinn hatten. Er wurde zusammen mit anderen Genossen überwiegend jüdischer Abstammung im Rudolf Slánský-Prozess im November 1952 angeklagt und zum Tode verurteilt. Da er wusste, dass er verloren war, gestand er bereitwillig die absurdesten Verbrechen. Trotzdem soll er noch gefoltert worden sein. Die Asche der Hingerichteten wurde dem Streusplitt im Winterdienst beigemischt und auf einer Straße bei Prag verteilt. Sein Vorleben als Otto Katz wurde in der ČSSR bis zur Wende 1989 verschwiegen, die neugedruckten Braunbücher wurden in der DDR dem unauffälligen Alexander Abusch zugerechnet. Werke * Otto Katz: Neun Männer im Eis. Dokumente einer Polartragödie. Neuer Deutscher Verlag, Berlin 1929, Aufbau, Berlin 1951 (Über den gescheiterten Versuch von Oberst Umberto Nobile mit dem Luftschiff „Italia“ den Nordpol zu bezwingen und die Rettung eines Teils der Expedition durch einen sowjetischen Eisbrecher) * Ivan Olbracht: Anna, das Mädchen vom Lande. Mit einem Vorwort von Franz Carl Weiskopf. Aus dem Tschechischen von Otto Katz. Universum Bücherei für Alle, Berlin 1929. * Otto Katz (Hrsg.): Volksbuch 1930. Universum-Bücherei für alle, Berlin 1930. (Mit Beiträgen von Egon Erwin Kisch, Willi Münzenberg, Max Hodann, Bert Brecht, Kurt Kersten, Kurt Tucholsky, Upton Sinclair u. v. a. Mit zahlreichen Abbildungen von George Grosz, Heinrich Zille, Honoré Daumier, Käthe Kollwitz u. a.) * Bereshnij, Mesheritscher, Sasslawski, Otto Katz u. a. (Redaktion): 15 Eiserne Schritte. Ein Buch der Tatsachen aus der Sowjetunion. Universum-Bücherei für alle, Berlin 1932. * Braunbuch über Reichstagsbrand und Hitlerterror. Paris 1933. * Braunbuch II – Dimitroff contra Göring. Enthüllungen über die wahren Brandstifter. Éditions du Carrefour, Paris 1934. * Weißbuch über den 30. Juni 1934. Édition du Carrefour, Paris 1934. * Franz Spielhagen (Pseudonym): Spione und Verschwörer in Spanien. Nach offiziellen nationalsozialistischen Dokumenten. Éditions du Carrefour, Paris 1936. * André Simone: J’accuse! The Men Who Betrayed France. The Dial Press, New York 1940. ** Deutsche Ausgabe: Der Untergang der dritten Republik. Berlin, Aufbau 1948. ** Tschechische Ausgabe: J’Accuse! O těch, kdo zradili Francii. Nakladatelství politické literatury, Praha 1965 * André Simone: Men of Europe. (From the confidential notes of an International Correspondent). Modern Age, New York 1941. * Schwarzbuch über den Naziterror. El libro libre, Mexiko 1943. (Mitautor) * André Simone: La Batalla de Rusia. El libro libre, Mexiko 1943. Literatur * Prozess gegen die Leitung des staatsfeindlichen Verschwörerzentrums mit Rudolf Slansky an der Spitze. Justizministerium, Prag 1953. (Enthält die Protokolle des 8tägigen Prozesses. Anklage in einem Satz: Verbrecherische trotzkistische und titoistische Clique, die zusammen mit Gestapoagenten und US-Imperialisten die Volksdemokratien stürzen wollten. In mehreren Sprachen herausgegeben) * Anson Rabinbach: Von Hollywood an den Galgen. Die Verfolgung und Ermordung des Otto Katz. In: Zeitschrift für Ideengeschichte, Heft II/1 Frühjahr 2008 * Hans-Albert Walter: Ein Opfer seiner selbst. Otto Katz: Lebensspuren eines außergewöhnlichen Durchschnittsfunktionärs. In: Das Plateau. Die Zeitschrift im Radius-Verlag, Nr. 36, August 1996, S. 4−24 * Stephen Koch: Double Lives. Spies and Writers in the Secret Soviet War of Ideas Against the West. The Free Press, New York u. a. 1994, S. 75–95 u. 321 f. * Wolfgang Kießling: Er hoffte vergeblich auf Vergeltung von Treue: André Simone, in dsb., Partner im Narrenparadies. Der Freundeskreis um Paul Merker und Noel Field. Dietz, Berlin 1994 ISBN 3-320-01857-4 S. 240–250 (mit Foto von 1950) * Jonathan Miles: The Nine Lives of Otto Katz. The Remarkable True Story of a Communist Super-Spy, Bantam Press, London u. a. 2010 * * Katz, Otto. In: Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Bewegung Freies Deutschland Kategorie:KPD-Mitglied Kategorie:Kursant an der Internationalen Leninschule Kategorie:Journalist (Tschechien) Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Opfer des Stalinismus (Tschechoslowakei) Kategorie:Hingerichtete Person (Tschechoslowakei) Kategorie:Tschechoslowake Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren 1895 Kategorie:Gestorben 1952 Kategorie:Mann